1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a plasma display panel. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a plasma display apparatus and a driving method thereof, wherein a voltage of a waveform applied to a scan electrode in an address period is controlled to reduce noise.
2. Background Art
In a plasma display panel, a unit cell may be defined by barrier ribs disposed between a front substrate and a rear substrate. Each cell may be filled with a main discharge gas such as neon Ne, helium He and a gas mixture of Ne and He, and an inert gas containing a small amount of xenon Xe. When the gas is discharged due to a high frequency voltage, the inert gas generates vacuum ultra-violet rays, so that the rays excite and radiate fluorescent material existing between the barrier ribs, thereby displaying an image. Since the plasma display panel can be implemented in a thin and light structure, it has been in the limelight as the next generation display apparatus.